1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a slider for slide fasteners, and more particularly to a decorative slider designed to appeal to consumers aesthetically.
2. Description of the Prior Art
These days, it is often said that consumer's tastes and demands concerning products, especially, in their designs are very diversified. Furthermore, consumers desire to have what others do not. This trend of consumers forces manufactures to produce, stock in their warehouse and supply to the market sliders of various appearances or designs. Heretofore, in order to produce slider bodies of a variety of appearances, manufacturers must start from scratch by producing molds for slider bodies of a variety of appearances. This, however, disadvantageously costs alot and takes a long time.